Daylight
by blackleg
Summary: Aly is the child of Jake and Nessie with a normal-ish, teenage life. That is until the Volturi get a hold of her. RATED FOR POSSIBLE LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, KIDNAPPING, ECT.
1. Preface

**oops forgot about this...I DONT OWN ANYTHING! only OC**

Preface

As the fire blazed in the large fire pit I had a terrorizing feeling in the pit of my stomach, the people I knew for most of my life, and the people I fought long side with. Over a stupid choice, were now going to die for a choice that I couldn't make. I was no longer one of them, and as he came up from the leader's side with sorrow and regret in his eyes I knew that he was supposed to do the job. It was proof to me that they don't care of my feelings. I looked at the leader with pleading eyes, to stop him from making him do this, to make him change his mind, to spare my friend from the pain of him killing my family now. I never thought that I would have to make a choice. A choice between the ones I love and freedom; Living with the evil force that keeps me from my one true love and my family lives or watching my loved ones die and go home. I can't ask that of them, no, never.


	2. Happy Birthday

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING! only OC**

Chapter 1

On the eve of my 16th birthday, I was walking home from the bus, all was quiet as normal. I lived in the small town of Forks, and like most girls my age, I had favorites in the family. But I was different, I know what you're thinking 'everyone's different, right?' Sadly no...I mean inhumanly different. Anyways, back to the story. On any normal day, I would have ran straight up to the fancy doors of my house, and get away from the trees decorated with colorful paper lanterns, and streamers. But I wanted to savor the quiet moment before all hell broke loose at my party. Its October 30th...my birthday was tomorrow.

As I got closer, I could see the tinted glass black limo with Italian flags waving proudly on the sides...you would think the pope was here to visit. Sadly, I knew better than to hope for the best and also I knew why they were here. Of course there were other cars, but the limo was the most unwelcomed one. I sighed and walked inside and instantly felt like I was thrown into a mosh pit at a Justin Bieber concert.

"Happy birthday, Aly!" Alice said with a bright smile on her face. Alice was my favorite aunt and with her upbeat attitube who could hate her?

"Thanks," I said and looked around, "where is everyone?"

"Outside! We couldn't possibly fit EVERYONE in here" Esme smiled. Esme was my great grandmother...in a sense. Her uncanny sense for house decorating has saved me from dramastic cases of insombia.

"Is it too late for me to run to Mexico?" I asked

'What? And miss the best party you'll ever have? Darlin', I've seen Mexico, your not missin' much. Besides,you wouldn't be able to open that pretty little gift Alice got you." a familiar accented voice said

"Uncle Jazz!' I said hugging him. Out of all of my family...Jasper was my favorite. He was my friend, mentor, uncle, and godfather. Basically he was a second father to me.

"Happy birthday, Aly," He smiled, "Well I better get out there." he said kissing Alice before going

"So what now?" I asked

'Well we have a fun-" Rosalie started matter-of-factly

"I LOVE THAT GAME!" I said bouncing after reading Rosalie's mind. Oh. Did I mention that my power was to absorb powers?

Bella and my mother, Nessie chuckled

'Well then you better get out there.' Esme said

"Okay!' I said then ran out excitedly, outside was tables with awesome dead tree table decorations on them. With mini skeletons hanging from them with brightly lit lanterns and candles hanging from them. The Skeletons were all neon colors and some were holding items, like blood red roses, White lilies, and crimson red carnations. Others were holding things like ribbons, and mini caldrons, some filled with candy or candles. The cake was sitting on a table with a red table cloth with black lace over it. The cake smelled like it was chocolate with white frosting. It looked like something they would make on one of those food network cake shows. It had roses, and ravens, and little skeletons on it even bats and vampires and werewolves. Oh the irony of that was hilarious. I looked around for the mat and when I found it, standing there was my mentor, my teacher, Uncle Jasper. I smiled and ran over.

'Ready?" he asked

I nodded 'Are you?'

He smiled and attacked, I jumped right over him. He ran at me again and i dodged him aiming a kick at him. He grabbed my leg and flipped me. I hit the mat with an 'oomph' sound and got up and tackled him, using Emmett's strength against him.

He got up and joined everyone else. It was kind of like an intuition ceremony...really I think that my family can be counted as the mafia from the Godfather...Carlisle being the Don. And so on. I kept up my winning streak until i was done. I looked around and saw Aro, leader of Vampires sort of, was looking increasingly interested and Caius looked...well...like Caius... but Marcus was looking normal as well...composed as always.

Next i opened presents. This mostly consisted of jewelry and books from different parts of the world...seeing most of the vampires were foreign. Edward and Bella (my grandparents) had given me my own copies of the Wolf man and Dracula, at which everyone laughed. Rosalie and Emmett (my aunt and uncle) gave me a bunch of CDs, a camera and credit cards. Emse and Carlisle (my great grandparents) gave me my own sports car! Porsche but it was blue unlike Alice's which was yellow. Alice and Jasper gave me credit cards, a new journal, easel, and a very cool civil war dated dagger (decoration only). Jacob and Reneesme (Nessie), my parents, gave me an oval locket with a paw print on it...it had a picture of us as a family and the other side was empty. It had writing on the back saying

'Alanna Jasmine Cullen-Black'

I hugged my family tightly and thanked them and put the necklace on. And we cut cake.

Soon some of us younger kids started dancing

Alec came up to me and said "we have to talk.'

"Alright." i said

We walked into the forest near my house...about 4 miles in i would say.

"What do you want?"

"Aro wants you for his guard."

"Why? He doesn't know what my power is!" i protested

'He can guess...You're powerful."

"I'm not going"

"You don't have a choice.'

"What?"

Then strong arms wrapped around me and a rag was shoved in my face. And I soon passed out.


End file.
